Awkward Shower
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Dawn wasn't much of a shower person, she preferred baths. However little does she know that she tends to get herself in compromising situations with Scott, how awkward it that? At least for Scott. Rated T for some suggestive moments and sorry for any OOCness that may catch your eye. Title kinda speaks for itself.


**Sorry to all you Justin Bieber haters out there, please don't ignore the story because of the song or the fact that he's mentioned here, but come on no need to be a hater, right? ^_^'**  
P.S** The song is NOT mine just the story.  
**

**I apologize for any OOCness I really do. ****Enjoy! :3 **

Dawn really enjoyed baths. She wasn't much of a shower person, instead she preferred soaking in a tub full of either scorching hot or pleasantly cool water, it was so relaxing to let it sooth sore muscles and wash away any dirtiness from a long day. Baths didn't just clean your body they also cleaned your soul.

But when you're on an island where showers are essential what can you do? However Dawn did remember when she tried to go for a night swim in Lake Wawanakwa

Flashback

By simply letting her petite and dainty figure sink slowly into the cold water would cleanse her body from that day. The water was cold and the breeze was soft with the moon's luminous glow being reflected from the midnight sky to the dark lake, reminding Dawn of her love for baths, the feeling was…serene.

Slowly she stood only to be in the presence of a shocked and awed red haired, freckle faced boy, none other than Scott.

"Scott?" She asked in her usual dreamy, innocent tone. He took another look downwards, seeing nothing but her delicate bare body, immediately reddening.

"AH! I'M SORRY, WHA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" He yelled, covering his eyes with his hands and not facing her, ears and face completely red.

"I was just out for a swim" She replied, oblivious the ginger's embarrassment

"Y-You idiot! It's a little late for that don't you think?! Weren't you worried someone would've approached you?! In the slightest?! Do you know how stupid this is?! " He yelled, completely embarrassed.

Dawn still unflappable even to Scott's loud tone answered "No, not really, and I like taking baths, I'm not really a shower person."

"That's not the point!"

Dawn tilted her head where she could get a better glance at him, "Scott, are you okay?" She asked innocently, sensing that his aura had turned very red, as if he were embarrassed.

Then she noticed him taking off his shirt, she blushed slightly , his lean chest now visible "Here! Please put this on, I'm begging you!" Touched by this rare act of chivalry she accepted and smiled at him "And make sure to give it back after you put your clothes back on, like normal people do!" He yelled back at her as they parted.

End Flashback

To this day Dawn didn't know what it was that made Scott's aura and; come to think of it, his face as well, turn red like that. She didn't have a problem with nudity, because the human body is a beautiful thing and only natural regardless of shape or size.

However she had no choice but to cope with showering, but that's okay she enjoyed new experiences as well. She grabbed her towel and made her way to the showers.

Unfortunately right now it seems the showers were occupied, she could wait. The sound of running water then became overshadowed by something else and then Dawn swore she heard someone singing.

"_You know you love me I know you care,_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart"_

Dawn paused, that song was from that one guy, Justin… Beaver? Bieber! That's it. What a coincidence, he happened to be a singer Dawn fancies. She listened closer putting her ear to the door.

"_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around and I'm like_

_Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh…_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby No! _

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby Oh…"_

"_Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

Dawn was now completely entranced in the song and by the voice, it was obviously a guy but he sounded awfully familiar she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she was still mesmerized and even began to sing along with him softly.

"_Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh…_

She began to lean even closer, smiling and totally caught up into the ridiculously catchy song

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby No! _

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby Oh…"_

"_Thought you'd always be mine, mine" _That time Dawn sang aloud finishing the stanza of the song.

Inside the shower, Scott now shocked at the random voice turned off the water. "Who's out there?" He asked, but not loud enough for Dawn to hear him outside.

Dawn heard the water come to stop and simply opened the door, it was steaming inside but she was able to see that she was now in front a now dripping wet and stark-naked Scott.

Scott, seeing that it was _Dawn_ he was in front of, he gasped "MOONBEAM?!". By now Scott turned completely red and grabbed a towel in quick succession to wrap around his waist and cover his most important area. "GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He yelled, embarrassed beyond belief.

Dawn did what she was told and covered her eyes, though she could've sworn that Scott's entire body had now turned red but she didn't leave just let "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you who was in here!" She apologized, now a little embarrassed and blushing rosy pink as well.

"You don't just come in when someone's in the shower!" He yelled in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dawn looked a little hurt "I'm sorry..."

"But if it makes you feel less uncomfortable I admire your singing skills and taste in music." She said in an attempt to comfort whatever blow would come its way since it was Scott she was dealing with.

Scott gasped. She heard all of that? His face now redder than his hair looked at her with a glare "Do NOT say a word of this to anyone!" He threatened to her.

"It's okay, you can trust me." She said simply.

He just kept glaring at her, could he trust her? Then again Dawn was different, she wasn't like him. In fact Scott was the one who couldn't be trusted.

"Shower's all yours" He said snidely, still embarrassed.

"Thank you Scott"

He could only look at her in bewilderment. How could she be so innocent and carefree? Until he realized he was now looking at her undress.

"Y-you know" Scott stuttered.

"Yes?" She asked, blissfully unaware.

"Never mind" He said, he couldn't tell Dawn something like that. "Scott, did your aura turn red because you were embarrassed?"

"Well of course I was embarrassed, I saw you naked for god's sake!"

"Did you like the way my body looks?" She asked with the same innocent tone.

He paused. Did she really just ask him that? "Y-yes" he admitted, things could NOT get any more awkward between him and the moonchild.

"Oh! Well good! Because I like the way your body looks too!" Dawn said cheerfully her cheeks a light pink from what she just said.

He blushed. "You liked that?" She nodded, blushing as much as him now.

"Look I saw YOU naked, you saw ME naked, let's just drop it first thing in the morning, got it?" He asked with a sneer.

"Sure thing Scott" She said with a smile

He left her in peace, he couldn't but feel attracted to her, not just because of her body but because of her beauty, her innocence. He turned his head to look back and stared up into the night sky, to a brightly shining full moon and said to himself

"Moonbeam…"

Meanwhile Dawn was in her cabin, humming to the same song she and Scott sang to, she couldn't keep the ginger boy off her mind, but maybe it was a good thing. Scott was awfully nice to her at some points, at least when it was just the two of them. But she didn't mind, that's just the kinda guy he was according to his aura, she closed her eyes, thinking about him

"Scott…"

**(P.S Justin Bieber's Canadian and the majority of the characters are Canadian too and he's huge over there)**


End file.
